


Just That Good

by BansheeLydia



Series: tumblr drabbles [26]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Massage, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 01:27:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9359240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BansheeLydia/pseuds/BansheeLydia
Summary: For the prompt: “He’s pampering me, let him be.”





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nezstorm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nezstorm/gifts).



“You’re hurt.”

Stiles shrugged, then winced as he instantly regretted it, a dull throb zipping through his shoulder. Boyd raised an eyebrow at him over his mug of coffee and Stiles reluctantly sat down next to him, almost groaning at the instant relief of not being on his feet.

“Just bruised,” he admitted, rubbing his stiff shoulder. “I landed roughly during practice.”

Boyd finished his coffee and set it aside with his book, leaning forward. “Scoot forward.”

Stiles obliged, shifting towards the edge of the couch, and Boyd moved closer, hands going to Stiles’ shoulders. He dug his thumbs in slightly, pulling a groan from Stiles’ mouth, but the ache was a good kind, helping his muscles to relax and the pain to ease. Boyd kept going, massaging, touch firm but not painful.

“Are you doing the pain suck thing?”

Boyd snorted quietly. “No, I’m just that good.”

Stiles couldn’t resist that; he turned his head, wriggling his eyebrows. He opened his mouth, but Boyd knew him too well, and his fingertips ghosted to his ribs, threatening to tickle if he made the dirty joke. Stiles weighed the pros and cons, but decided it wasn’t worth it. Boyd patted his hip and returned to massaging his tired, aching muscles.

It was so good, and Stiles was so tired, that he was half asleep when the clatter of lacrosse cleats made his head snap up. Scott appeared in the doorway, still in his lacrosse uniform, grass and mud still stuck on his shins from his own fall. 

“Hey,” he grinned. “Where’s my massage?”

Stiles waved a hand. “He’s pampering me, let him be.”

Scott ditched his crosse by the doorway, but when Mrs Boyd poked her head through from the kitchen with a pointed look at the clean floor, he quickly moved it to the hallway to join Stiles’ and Boyd’s, his expression sheepish. 

Stiles held his hands out. “You’re sweaty and gross. Come kiss me.”

Scott joined them on the couch, pressing a kiss first to Boyd’s mouth, then to Stiles’ before reaching for the remote, and Stiles leaned back against Boyd’s touch and Scott’s leg, feeling sleepy and happy.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm currently accepting prompts at allirica.tumblr.com


End file.
